


Found an Angel

by Pururuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Elevators, Fluff, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, M/M, Office, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pururuu/pseuds/Pururuu
Summary: Kageyama Tobio might be dreaming, Or wandering in the afterlife.But over there, standing one of them. Between the symmetrical steel sheet, strands of orange blond with round cheeks in a polish of sunny hue.He found an Angel.





	Found an Angel

Kageyama Tobio might be dreaming, Or wandering in the afterlife. 

People say, meeting the holy angel only happens at two times: In the illusion of a deep sleep or dying. But as he recalled, the office lift never turned in to an elevator to heaven. But now there is standing in front of him one of them, between the symmetrical steel sheet, strands of orange blond with round cheeks in a polish of sunny hue. 

Please someone, ripped the automatic sensor of the stopping floor from the sacred place of his angel. Kageyama is not willing to have a red thread that has not had time to be woven broken on different floors. 

As an arrogant CEO who has just ripped an intern in marketing division, God knows best Kageyama just an ordinary man who still has a heart, still wants to fall in love, still want to live happily married, especially if the perfect husband-to-be is now in sight. 

Hey this is Kageyama Tobio, in the name of love mention any mountain he will moves that thing whatever it takes. Just the guts and the ring of gems, he is ready to meet the parent in law of the love struck of the heart. 

Its not much more a big deal than giving a quick on the volleyball team during high school. 

"Hey Shorty." The shoulder is patted, the angel turn around with a big doe eyes emitting a sacred light. 

"Your body is weak enough, dont you see the office employees at the level of gorillas for you? Put your short body on this side so i can protect you from that hungry office jungle." Kageyama's lips pursed forward smothering a smile, happy to successfully impressed his angel. 'I also dont mind to protect you until death do us apart.' 

That morning, sharp at 09:57 o'clock. The office bag kissed the face of Kageyama Tobio.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi im Ru ^-^


End file.
